My Heart Never Changed
by kiwi4me
Summary: Her heart has always loved him, she has never changed the way she feels about him, but now that her best friend is with him... what can she do but to look away...
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart Never Changed**

_By kiwi4me_

…A NaruIno love_…_

_

* * *

__**Part 1**_

_It's crazy… isn't it? When you think you had it all, everything you ever wanted was in the palm of your hands, within your grasp. Yet there is a missing piece to a beautiful puzzle, to your life that would make everything perfect and faultless. What could it be? You'll ask yourself everyday and every night, why is there something missing and where it is to fix the dilemma. Everything you wanted was nothing at all… it was what you needed that could fill that void in your life… in your heart. It isn't a what as well as it isn't a something, but someone that you needed; someone to love you, someone to talk to and share your dreams and darkest secrets, someone to console you and advise you when there are hard times… just someone who you can trust… who will be there when you are in need. It's not crazy at all if you think about it; those that search for love will go on many journeys and face many obstacles to pass. Love is for those with hearts that isn't cold, but warm to the touch. All the things in life that you want can never add up to the things you need and that someone you love._

"What an interesting piece of literature…" she said as she closed the book softly leaving a bookmark behind. She walked over to the bookcase and placed it back letting out a soft deep sigh. _I wanted everything… but none of it could add up to you…_ she thought as she headed out of the room. She plopped herself onto the couch as she lay her head onto one of its shoulders. "Now I don't have a chance…" she said sadly as she closed her eyes to reminisce on their childhood past.

...

_"Hey… what's your name?" she asked as she sat next to the little blonde boy on the floor. He turned to look at her with his dark blue eyes then turned to face the people walking by. "It's Naruto…" he said looking up at her as if she was really listening. "Naruto huh…" she said as she smiled, "… what a funny name!" She giggled as she stood up with her hands on her hips. Naruto stood up as well and felt offended, "My name isn't funny! What's yours then?" She smiled as she looked him in the face and replied, "Ino." Naruto backed off a little as he looked away thinking about her name._

_"Hey Naruto, I see you here or at the swings all the time… why don't you come play with us?" Ino asked laughing slightly with a fun thought. Naruto looked at her surprised that someone would actually want to play with him. All these times he wanted to have a friend, wanted to be notice and now… this girl wants to be her friend… "So… what do you think?" she asked her neck stretched so her face faced him. "Uh… ye…" Naruto begins but was interrupted by someone. "Ino! What are you doing? Hurry up, were playing tag!" a girls voice called out. Ino turned to see who it was and smiled widely and happily._

_"Hold on…" she called out to her friend then looked at Naruto to see what he was going to say. Naruto looked at her friend then turned away quickly blushing slightly. "I…" he said looking up at Ino grinning happily and excitedly, but before he could speak, Ino's friend spoke up; "Ino what are you doing? Sasuke is coming!" she hollered out hands curved to the side of her lips. Ino perked up happily as she ran over to her friend calling out behind her, "Gotta go Naruto! BYE!" Naruto looked at her, watching her walk away… the only friend he almost had._

...

She got up breathing deeply as she takes in her surroundings. She looked around the room examining everything that was there. She then walked out of the house and headed over to the shop that she was told to be at. As she walked toward her destination, she thought about why she didn't just stay and played with him. Maybe then he would be by her side instead of Sakura's… but would it really change the way he felt? He always had his eyes on her from the first day they met. If she would have stayed with him, would he develop feelings more than friends between them… like she has…?

She was finally there and sat down at an empty seat waiting for everyone else to arrive. She didn't order and waited for the rest to come along shortly. She sat facing the opened area where the trees and bushes stands. It was relaxing looking out into the open area as a light breeze flew by blowing her long blonde hair smoothly. She smiled a little feeling better than she was before the day started; she turned to her side to see a tall stocky blonde male headed her way. She gave a slight smile his way as he sat beside her.

"Hey Ino, waited long?" he asked grinning at her; Ino just gave a smile back and shook her head. "Not really…" she replied as she looked behind him to see if anyone else was heading there way, but was a bit confused to see no one there; "… you came alone?" she asked looking at him a little concerned. "Um… yeah… Sakura didn't want to come today, she said she felt a little sick…" Naruto replied softly as he begins to order a bowl of ramen for two. "Oh… maybe I should go see what's wrong…" Ino spoke up after Naruto took a large slurp from his bowl of noodles. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," Naruto insisted grinning as he rest a hand on her shoulder. She just gave a sigh and begins to eat hers. While they were eating, it was quiet… she felt awkward and sadness as well. This man, who once was a boy who was loud, rude, and free, is now matured and smarter than before. Her heart just fell silent for a moment as she realized that what she had was now gone.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think so far! any comment is welcome!

More to come soon...!

by kiwi4me


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart Never Changed**

_By kiwi4me_

…A NaruIno Love…

* * *

**_Part 2_**

"Ino…" Naruto called out staring at her as she came back from daydreaming. "… Are you okay?" he asked concern touching her forehead, but was followed by a push of his arm. "I'm fine… sorry… a habit…" she said with a slight giggle in between. Ino has been daydreaming for a long time now. During missions, she is usually consistent and able to finish her tasks, but lately she has been losing her grip on reality and usually fall short. _I need to stop thinking so much…_ she said to herself as she finished her meal and looked up at Naruto who was on his third bowl. "Some things never change…" Ino said giggling as she notices Naruto stuffing his mouth happily; he finally finished his and they got up and walked around to talk about their past.

The wind now blew with a softness that danced around her dress and up her hair. Naruto looked at her for awhile as they walked to the bench and smile as a thought came to mind. "It's a good thing we don't have a mission today, huh?" Naruto spoke up smiling as he playfully elbowed Ino. She just smiled and nodded her head as she sat down once they arrived. She stared out into the open view and felt an immense rush of happiness as she smiled brightly. Naruto looked at her for a little while then laughed causing Ino to turn to look at him confused. "What is it?" Ino asked as if she had missed something.

Naruto just chuckled then said, "Do you remember that one time… when we went on that one mission and that guy kept looking at you?" Ino blushed bright red and punched him in the arm for reminding her of that strange event. "That guy is such a pervert! He tried to see me in the showers naked!" Ino screamed out angrily at Naruto, not really aimed at him. Naruto just laughed once again; seeing her mad and angry actually brings back more memories, especially when she hasn't been herself in so long. "He only wanted to go out with you Ino…" Naruto explained about to burst out laughing; "WHY IN THE WORLD WILL I GOT OUT WITH HIM! He is a PERVERT!" Ino screamed once again and now it was deliberately aimed at Naruto for bring out the anger in her. Her fists were clenched and her eyes narrowed at him; he knew what was going to happen, but he let her hit him… after all, he missed it so much.

Ino swings and Naruto felt the pain and burn on the side of his cheek. Ino's anger went straight to that punch and landed Naruto off the bench to the ground. Naruto lifts his hand to the pain and felt a large bump and blood on his lips. _She still has a hard punch…_ he thought surprised, but in a way… happy. "You took it… wow pretty bold of you," Ino said as she knelt down beside him seeing her actions. She lifts her fingers to touch her mark on his face and it caused Naruto to flinch and crinkle his nose in pain. Ino couldn't help but laugh at him, but more… at them.

"Don't you remember that getting me angry just gets you hurt?" Ino said winking at Naruto who laughed slightly remembering an event that made his sweat drop from the side of his face. Ino laughed knowing that he knew, causing Naruto to grin. _Haven't seen you this way in so long…_ Naruto couldn't help but think what and where did the Ino he knew gone? She was popular, outspoken, stubborn, and a chatterbox; yet now she is quiet, secluded, different… yeah… that's the word, different. Naruto watched Ino got up and reached a hand for him to grab, and he did. He got up grinning and she returned it with a smile of her own. "Hey Ino…" Naruto said breaking the silence in the air between them, "… there's something in your hair…" he said as he grabbed the leaf off her hair.

He was so close that she could smell him, hug him, kiss him, but she never dared. Her best friend loves him now; she would never want to hurt her after Sasuke has. All she could do is watch Sakura love the man she loves forever…

He back up and brought the leaf to her face so she could see it, "See…" he said grinning happily like he always has. She took it from his hand and examined it giggling, "I thought it was a bug…" Naruto laughed knowing she really would've freaked out if it was, but it wouldn't be so bad though. He stepped back and slowly slipped on a large leaf that laid on the ground causing him to fall forward into Ino. Ino not realizing what was happening and Naruto not really coping with the deal that he was falling, fell on top of Ino causing her to fall hitting her head.

"Ow Naru…" she said as she tried to get up not realizing Naruto's face was so close to hers and kissed him. It was an accident, something that wasn't supposed to happen, but did… Their lips touched and both confused and surprised at what was occurring in front of them; it was about three seconds before Ino pushed him off blushing bright red. _What happened? Oh my…_ Ino thought as she tried to find a reason for what happened, but Naruto knew what happened therefore he just watched Ino who, you can tell, was searching for some answers. "Ino… you kissed me," Naruto said bluntly causing Ino to turn to face him. They both stood up and he walked closer to her as she wasn't sure if she should run or stay.

"You kissed me…" he said once again now that he was face to face with her. Ino looked away then looked at him once again and started to say, "… but it was an ac…" but wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto leaned in to steal a kiss from her. _What!_ Ino screamed in her mind as she pushed him away quickly slapping him on his cheek. "What are you doing!?" Ino yelled out angrily and confused; Naruto looked at her wasn't sure why he did it, what made him do it, or did he want to… so many questions unanswered running a marathon through his mind. Ino backed up and ran off back home leaving Naruto standing confused and frustrated with thoughts.

"What is he thinking? Why did he…?" Ino said to the air as she entered her house quickly and confused. She locked the door and pressed her back against it as she slid to the floor; _What is going on…_ she said as she blushed remembering what just happened. The sides of her lips curved upward into a smile as she touched her lips softly, yet it quickly turned into a frown at the thought of Sakura.

She and Naruto are just friends who accidently kissed one another… they are just friends… nothing more. Tears after tears fell down her pale cheeks slowly then swiftly as she thought about her best friend and her heart. "What's wrong with me? I betrayed her…" Ino forced herself to say as she pushed her knees in closer to her chest. "Stupid Naruto!" Ino screamed with her face buried in between her knees, "… why… why did you KISS ME!"

...

_"Ino…" Sakura asked as she looked out happily to the direction to where a tall man was walking toward their direction. "What is it Sakura?" Ino asked confused as she took a bite out of her apple as they sat under the tree to shade them from the warm sun. Hm... I wonder why she is so happy? Ino thought ass eh looked at her friend who as a large smile plastered across her face. "Are you okay Sakura? Are you still…" Ino started but stopped as she turn the face the direction where her friend was viewing. She saw him grinning widely as he started to jog their way; "Naruto's coming…" Ino spoke up smirking as she looked toward her friend. "I know… I asked him to come…" Sakura said as she smiled happily at her friend, "… I'm finally going to let him in." Ino, in shock, not sure what to say as she stood up with her best friend to greet Naruto._

_"Hey Ino! Hey… Sakura…" he said happily smiling genuinely at them. "Naruto…" Sakura begins as he stood facing her with Ino to the side not really sure what to do or say. Letting him in… Ino said to herself as she looked at her friend forcing a smile. "Yeah Sakura… did you need something?" he asked with so much zeal and happiness. "No it's just…" Sakura continued smiling with blushing cheeks, causing Naruto to blush as well. She's going to do it… she's going to ask him out… Ino finished feeling a bit of pain and envy as she watches her best friend and almost love blushing happily and stuttering at every words. "Um…" Sakura continued not really knowing what to say at the moment as her and Naruto's hands held one another. Naruto laughed nervously hoping for this day to come, but now that it has… he has no idea what to do._

_"Sakura and Naruto are finally going out," Ino spoke up faking a smile to hide her pain, "… so what are you two doing? Go out and eat, or whatever you two will do together… okay?" she said patting Naruto on the back as she gave a quick hug to her happy friend before pushing them away. "I guess I should be happy…" she spoke softly to herself as she watches them walk away with hands entwined with one another. "… then why does it hurt so much…" she couldn't help but tear up inside as memories play back in her mind._

...

"I don't want her to be unhappy again…" Ino said softly as she lifted her head and got up slowly. She wiped her eyes from the tears and headed to the showers to rinse the pain, the sadness, and everything else… even his taste.

* * *

Okay here is part two... part three will be up shortly! please let me know what you think... anonymous comments are welcome...

but please behave... lol

By kiwi4me


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart Never Changed**

_By kiwi4me_

…A NaruIno Love…

* * *

**_Part 3_**

"I don't want her to be unhappy again…" Ino said softly as she lifted her head and got up slowly. She wiped her eyes from the tears and headed to the showers to rinse the pain, the sadness, and everything else… even his taste. But before she could, there was a loud knock at her door and someone screaming her name.

"Ino! Ino… we need to talk…" Sakura yelled as she bangs the door once again. Ino shocked to know it was her, opened the door quickly; "Sakura? What are you doing here?" she asked letting her friend in unsure of the reason for the strange visit.

"Ino…" she begin with eyes in tears as she stared into her pale blue eyes, "…how could you…" she finally said sadly as her tears ran down her face. Ino confused walked to her friend to understand her more clearly, but was shoved back.

"Sakura I…" Ino begins to say but was interrupted by an angry friend, "You KISSED HIM! How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!" Sakura screamed angrily glaring down at Ino who was know filled with regret and pain.

"It was an accident…" Ino spoke up softly, head down in shame.

Sakura clenched her teeth angrily trying to stop herself from crying, "… if it was then… why did he leave me?" she finally said unable to hold her posture any longer falling to the ground.

Ino ran to Sakura holding her as she asked, "He… he left you? Why?" Sakura cried and cried with anger, sadness, pain, heartbreak, and all else that pain comes with.

"Why…?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she stood up on her own giggling to herself angrily, "… why… because of you!" she stormed out leaving Ino shocked and surprised. "Me…?" Ino asked herself confused then ran out to Sakura's house to explain, but she refused to see her. Ino walked home alone as she pondered on what Sakura had said.

_Why… because of you!_

"What do you mean…?" Ino said unsure if she wanted to know; "I didn't want it to be this way… I'm sorry Sakura…" Ino said apologetically hoping the wind will pass her message along to her friend. She reached her house to find a familiar person sitting out on the porch. "Naruto?" she called out noticing him stir as he got up recognizing his name.

"Ino…" he said softly as she reached him, giving him a confused face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked concerned, yet with a hint of anger. Naruto just gave her a look of sadness and confusion that made Ino let him inside her house. He walked in as she locked the door and headed into the living room. Naruto followed slowly looking around to see pictures of her families and her.

"Naruto…" Ino said as she turned to face the blonde man, "… why did you break up with Sakura…" she asked causing Naruto to flinch at the question.

"I…" he began to say nervously as he looked at Ino, "… when we kissed…" he tried to begin, but Ino stopped him.

"Stop…" she said as she turned away from him feeling angry and sad.

"But Ino…" Naruto tried to say as he moved in closer to her forcing her to face him. "I felt something… don't tell me you didn't!" he said angrily as he grabbed her wrist. Ino speechless and angry… not at him, but herself; what has she done? She lost her best friend and now… she's going to lose him, her friend…

"I didn't…" she lied causing Naruto to hold his grip on her tighter.

"What did you say…?" he asked forcefully staring at her. She looked into his eyes and forced herself to lie… to lose something she could have, "I didn't feel anything." He was speechless by anger and sadness, pain and heartache. He let go of his grip and took a step back leaving Ino free to do what she pleased.

He watched her look away toward the door as a sign for him to leave, but he couldn't force himself to walk… he didn't want to. Ino watched him stare at her to find the truth… _he knows I'm lying…_ Ino said to herself sadly forcing her self to stay in such a cold position. He couldn't take the silence, the pain, so he ran up to her causing her to look at him in shock. He kissed her once again making her gasp before he caught her mouth.

_What is he doing?_ She asked herself trying to get him off her, to let her go but he didn't budge. This is no accident, he wanted to kiss her and touch her; _why me…?_ She asked inside softly as tears fell down her eyes causing Naruto to pull back. "Why me!" she asked angrily as tears fell fast down her cheeks while Naruto held her in his arms. "Why me…?" she asked again with her head buried against his chests.

Why? When she cares only of herself, she was lonely and now… when she care about others… she is lonelier… when will the loneliness end? When will the pain subside? When will she be able to smile like she did before? When she was a child: happy, playful, and free from everything… from pain and heartaches…

Her life was just a lie all these years… everything she has done was only a lie to fill the void… the sadness in her life. Her love for Sasuke… her famous smile that plastered across her face all these years… all only hid the scars and pain she felt. What in the world is wrong with her? She finally has the man that she always loved now holding her lovingly in his arms, but why isn't she happy… why isn't she smiling? Her best friend that she has always envied is now crying in her room from pain and sorrow… why? How could a best friend do something she has done? She trusted her like a sister, but she went and betrayed her trust… she stole her love…

"Why me…" Ino spoke once again once her tears had dried up on her cheeks.

* * *

Man... i really dont know whats wrong with me... first it was naruto... now its ino...

i need help... T.T

lolz

By kiwi4me

side note:

Thank you for your reviews and i tried my best to fix this one so ya'll can read it more better... i hope it helps...

and thank you M2J, you were really helpful! xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart Never Changed**

By kiwi4me

…A NaruIno love…

* * *

**_Part 4_**

"Why me…" Ino spoke once again once her tears had dried up on her cheeks.

Naruto, caressing her, spoke into her ears softly, "… because I love you…" he said with a smile on his face.

Ino sadly looked up at him not knowing what to do; he finally admits his love to her, but how strange it feels. He touched her face softly wiping excess tears from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Ino kissed back with the same passionate as Naruto's but the pain and sadness also added to her kiss. _I should be happy… actually I am… but then again…_ she tells herself as they parted lips slowly smiling to one another, _I don't want to be the only one…_

"Naruto…" Ino spoke softly with such sadness in her eyes, "… please… go back to Sakura…" she finished with a weak smile and pleased eyes. Naruto stared at her for a moment unsure why she would insist him to return to her friend.

"W… why?" he stuttered out confused as he held her hands in his.

Ino touched his face softly and gently feeling the six little scars across his cheeks; "… because…" she began with a heavy heart as she looked into his eyes, "… I want you too…" she finished with a small smile that she knew was fake, but no one else could tell.

Naruto stared at her shocked, confused, and angry at her comment; "Ino… I thought you felt the same…" Naruto spoke as if he was unsure of anything anymore. Ino embraced him in her arms and held him close to her for a while before she spoke once more.

"I do… Sakura loves you… don't you love her anymore…?" she asked softly feeling his heartbeat fasten from the question. Naruto thought about it for awhile before parting from the embrace to look at her.

"I do love her… but…" he started to say staring into eyes that sparkle like the stars, "I'm falling for you…" he finished saying smiling brightly as he kissed her once again. Ino didn't know what she is going to do… she loves him, but is willing to let him go to her best friend… is she dumb? Or is she crazy?

"Please Naruto…" she begins to say as she parted her lips from his, but he wouldn't let her finish. "Why Ino? Why are you telling me to go back to Sakura? Why?" he asked forcefully shaking Ino gently wanting to know why. Ino stood still and dazed by the unanswered question.

_Why… why am I going to throw away the only happiness that I could have? Why… because I love my friend more…_ she told herself as she looked away from him.

"Our relationship was falling apart… Sakura thought I was cheating on her with Hinata and I tried to tell her the situation, but… she accused me of too many things that our trust was already lost to begin with…" Naruto spoke up with his back turned facing her, "… how can a relationship work when there is no trust…" he ended as he turned to face the blonde woman who he has fallen in love with. Ino just looked at him for a while, not saying anything as she remembered Sakura telling her about such an event.

...

_"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked concerned as she held her friend in her arms. _

_"Naruto cheated on me, Ino! Can you believe it! He cheated on me!" Sakura screamed sadly with tears falling swiftly to the ground. Her breathing was heavy as she tries to inhale air into her lungs. _

_"No… I don't believe you… he couldn't have… he loves you too much…" Ino spoke up smiling down at her friend as Sakura lifts her head to face her. Sakura shook her head in denial and insisted that what he did was true and she knows it. _

_"Sakura… listen…" Ino begin as she ran her fingers through her friends pink hair, "… just because Sasuke did, doesn't mean Naruto did it too…" Ino finished making her friend even angrier than before._

_"Don't talk about him like that!" she screamed as she stood up firm with fists clenched. _

_Ino got up as well and spoke up, "… why are you still protecting him, when he broke your heart already… are you going to let him do it again!" Ino is now angry at her friend for accusing __Naruto, who is innocent, but protecting the one who did it to her. "SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed covering her ears as tears ran all over her face. 'She still loves him…' Ino thought as she watched her friend be in such a terrible state of heartbreaks that even she couldn't do much of anything._

...

"Tell me Ino… tell me!" he spoke up in a higher tone wanting Ino to reply, but all she did was walk toward a window sill and looked out into the greeneries. He walked toward her waiting, but was becoming impatient as she stood in that position for a long time. "Ino!" he called out almost in anger causing Ino to snap back to reality. "I don't know…" Ino finally said leaving silence in the air.

* * *

One more part left... just don't kill me for not posting it sooner...

i have to get ready for school... T.T

please comment lolz

By kiwi4me


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heart Never Changed**

By kiwi4me

…A NaruIno love…

* * *

**_Part 5-end_**

"Tell me Ino… tell me!" he spoke up in a higher tone wanting Ino to reply, but all she did was walk toward a window sill and looked out into the greeneries. He walked toward her waiting, but becoming impatient as she stood in that position for a long time.

"Ino!" he called out almost in anger causing Ino to snap back to reality.

"I don't know…" Ino finally said leaving silence in the air. They both stood for awhile; Naruto watched Ino as she stares out into her window. _What are you thinking Ino… what made you change so much?_ He thought to his self as he examined the snobbish girl who is now a quiet woman.

Ino finally turned to face Naruto with a question that would answer all her unanswered questions about their relationship. Naruto noticed her eyes has become serious and cold; "Naruto, answer my question would you…" she said as she watched his eyes widen, yet slowly eased to a serious stare. He nodded his eyes ready to say whatever she wants him to, whatever she needs him to he would… but what could it be?

"It was just a couple of kisses… what about those accidental quick pecks would change your mind to love me?" Ino said bold and calm as she struggle to hold her serious posture. Naruto confused, trying to answer her, stood with his head to the ground as he tries to find any type of answer.

_Why did those kisses make me love her? I don't really know…_ Naruto spoke to himself as he closed his eyes to reminisce about their pasts. _Something about her always made me drawn to her… when we were only kids I felt like she would be my best friend… then when we became Genins… she was head over heels for Sasuke… and even though she was rude, snobbish, conceded… she makes life fun… and all that time that we've been together… we got closer and became good friends… always in the back of my mind, I felt like there could be a chance for the two of us… __especially that day… when I caught her from falling off the tree when she was training… I couldn't help but stare into those beautiful light blue eyes of her's… she's so beautiful…_

"It's not just the kisses that changed my heart, Ino… you already started changing my heart when you introduced yourself to me… after that…" he said walking toward her, lifting his hand to touch her face. It was smooth and a type of flawless beauty that is hard to ignore; he smiled genuinely as he leaned in closer and finished by saying, "… you changed me…" before placing his lips with hers. She couldn't help but smile with happiness as she realized that it was time she was happy again. She kissed him back happily as she grazed his face with her fingertips softly; they parted each others lips and opened their eyes to see the only person to hold their hearts…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A Couple years has gone by with Naruto's and Ino's love growing happily and beautifully. "Ino, where are you going?" Naruto whined dragging his legs far behind her. She turned to face him as she smirked before saying, "… you don't have to come…" Naruto stopped and watched her walk away not waiting for him. He ran toward her grabbing her from behind as they both laughed happily. "How long you going to take?" Naruto asked as he walked side by side with her holding her hand in his. "I'm not sure…" Ino begins, "… but don't worry… I'll be fine… after all, I have a big…" she started noticing Naruto's eyes shine, "… strong…" she paused watching Naruto's smile widen across his face, "… man with me," she finished winking at him making him blush with excitement.

"Ino…" someone called out as Ino and Naruto turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke…" Ino said softly as he walks toward them slowly with eyes gazing at hers.

"I'm sorry…" he started to say, "… for everything that I've done to you… I know that I was a jerk… but I have changed…" he finished reaching for her hand. "Please forgive me and give me another chance…" he said taking her hand into his.

"I don't know…" Ino started to say as Naruto stood in the sidelines confused and angry, "… you hurt me really bad… if I give you another chance… are you going to take our relationship serious enough to make it work?" she asked staring into his dark colored ones, which once was cold, now soft.

"Yes…" Sasuke said with a smile on his face leaving Naruto angrier and more confused.

"What's going on here!" he exclaimed angrily waiting to be enlightened. Sasuke thanked Ino and walked away leaving Naruto screaming into the wind.

"What is going on here?" he asked Ino who was giggling to herself watching Naruto search for answers.

"Naruto… are you okay?" she asked trying to hold herself from laughing.

"How am I going to be okay when you are going to…" he said not wanting to finish his sentence; "Go out with him…?" she asked lifting his face to face hers. He turned away quickly and angrily, not wanting to face the truth.

"Naruto… I told him to ask me first before he speaks to Sakura…" Ino begin receiving a look of confusion from Naruto. "He wants to go back out with Sakura…" Ino begin smiling, "… so he wanted to know if what he says would win her back… and I think it is…" she finished smiling happily as she kissed him on the cheek. "I won't let go of our love… I'm in too deep…" Ino said giggling to herself as Naruto smiled laughing along.

"It's about time you catch up…" Naruto whispered as he laid his lips on hers once again smiling, "… because I've been waiting…" causing Ino to laugh happily and joyously. "I love you…" Naruto whispered in her ears softly as she blushed with a smile; "I love you too…" she said as they kissed one another once again with happiness, passion, and love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story! Please fav and review! Thank you!

Hm... i may write another story of these two soon... but it may take awhile before i put it up...check my homepage to see when it'll be up ok?

Thank you once again for reading!

hugs and kisses for all!

By Kiwi4me


End file.
